


They Never Really Leave

by chaya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Fix-it fic, Gen, spoilers for final book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 02:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaya/pseuds/chaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 100-word drabble. George is grieving and some very important things are in that forest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Never Really Leave

Maybe it was supposed to happen.

The branches scratched at George's robes, but it was familiar. The pale sky was fading back into darkness.

George reckoned he heard centaur hooves. They were alright, the centaurs; always left him and Fred to their own...

George knelt down. Crying wouldn't help.

Anything was worth a shot.

He started to dig, bare-handed, face wet. Scraping at the base of the biggest tree, they'd squirreled everything in it as first years, so excited with everything, careless...

...and when his knuckle scraped the ring in the dirt, there was a flash of something just behind

**Author's Note:**

> Did anybody else wonder what the hell happened to the ring at the end of the final book? Harry just dropped it and it was never mentioned again. Who better to find something to let him talk to the dead than the remaining twin, right?


End file.
